


Horses

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [46]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something he learned as a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses

Some of the Rogues hated riding anything that was living. It was rare that they rode in something that wasn’t their own X-Wings or a capital ship taking them to a mission destination. Occasionally they were on a planet and had to use ground transport for a mission, but that was almost always mechanical too. The rare occasions that there was an animal involved though, those were moments that Wes Janson actually relished.

Taanab was a lush, green world with rolling fields perfect for their agricultural endeavors; a life that Janson never felt suited for, but one that shaped his childhood. In the more rural areas, where his home was located, many people rode animals instead of mechanical transports; it was cheaper and fitted the slower pace of life. His father had many such riding animals; equines being the favorite when Wes was young. He would ride one of the horses out to check on the fields or the herds of staga, but it was almost always an excuse to be able to ride and feel the wind in his face.

He learned to respect the animal, and to give it some free reign, or sometimes to ride with loose reins, when they were out in the open so they could really move quickly; his horse enjoying the joy of running as much as he did. That intelligence was the reason that so many other pilots didn’t want a living creature as a mount though; they didn’t want to fight for control, and Wes knew that control didn’t have to be a struggle. When they had the chance to ride, he eagerly took it and brought anyone who was willing along with him.


End file.
